Here Thar Be Monsters
by megHan5
Summary: When new scum comes looking for the grandchild of Bootstrap Bill, only one person can help Elizabeth Turner rescue her husband. The same pirate that saved them last time.
1. Night Ambush

Disclaimer: If only I really did own these characters, but sadly I don't, I just use them however I like. Ha!  
  
A/N: First time I've really written this character as a main character, so if it seems off to you, just tell me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fireflies danced and crickets chirped softly adding their unique sound to the already growing song of the birds outside of the window. Amazing how even though it was the middle of the night, the world outside was teeming with life, just like Will Turner's brain. Wiping the cold sweat off of his forehead, Will turned over slowly in the bed he shared with Elizabeth, moving gently so as not to wake his wife. He was now facing her back, watching it moving slowly up and down as she breathed softly in her peaceful sleep. Will reached over and played with a lock of her light brown hair, twirling it and twisting it on his finger. Leaning on his elbow, he was tempted to kiss the back of her neck, but resisted, not wanting to wake her. He sighed and released the soft strands of her hair, turning over again, so he was lying on his back. Will glanced back over at Elizabeth quickly. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least one of us is getting a good night's sleep.'  
  
Looking back out the window, Will saw that there would still be several more hours until morning, and until he could legitimately get up and go to work. Besides, Elizabeth thought that he had been working too hard lately anyway, and getting up six hours early would needlessly provoke her temper. Trying to entertain his wandering mind, Will began to count exactly how many geckos he could find camouflaged on the ceiling, betting with himself on which one would fall first. There went the little brown one. And there goes the big green one. Darn, he thought that one would fall off last. Losing a bet is one thing, but betting with yourself and losing is entirely more depressing. Soon, they had all skittered off to wherever it was geckos went at this time in the morning. 'Speaking of this time in the morning.' Will thought, 'Assuming that clock is right, it's now one thirty and I'm still awake.' Will sighed again and tried to clear his mind.  
  
Restlessly staring up at the ceiling he began to think about the dream that had woken him up in a cold sweat and had haunted his sleep for years. The dream started the same as it always had, in his small childhood home, with his mother sitting by the fire. His father walked in, and his mother ran to him, clutching onto the man for dear life. Will yelled for his father and tried to get to him, but all that he did was rebuke and yell accusingly at his son.  
  
"You left me, you left me alone. How could you ever think that I would want to see you again?" He yelled. Will looked at his father, with hurt in his eyes. "No, you left me alone. But now you're back and it doesn't matter anymore. Everything's all right now." Then, when he tried to run into his mother's arms she yelled in the same way, repeating exactly what his father had said. Normally, next in the dream, he ended up chasing his mother and father down the streets of the town and up to the dock where they both disappeared. It had happened the same way almost every night since he was a child, but that was not what had happened tonight.  
  
This time his mother yelled in the same way, but then out of nowhere Elizabeth appeared. Suddenly Will wasn't a boy anymore, he was himself and Elizabeth stood up to stand with his parents. "Will," she said, "you left me when I needed you more than ever. How could you do this to me Will? To us?" Then, as he walked over to her, a small child appeared in her arms and as he got close enough to touch it, they both disappeared. He stood calling her name, but no one appeared and he was left alone. Then he woke up in a cold sweat and sat staring at the ceiling, just like he was doing now. Will did not know why the nightmare was suddenly different or why it had surprised him so much when he saw Elizabeth sleeping soundly beside him, the way they had for over a year.  
  
Will's heart began to beat faster as he revisited the dream from earlier in the night, and he knew that he couldn't sleep and he couldn't sit in that bed alone with his thoughts until daylight. Legs twitching, body begging him to stand and move Will put his feet firmly on the cold floor. Getting up carefully, so the bed would not move he walked over to a chair and put on some normal clothes. Will was going to the only place he knew would make him feel better and quiet his thoughts. After all, he was a blacksmith and that had been his life for a long time. He knew that working with metal was the singular way he would clear his mind tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of metal hitting metal was the only thing Will heard for almost an hour. It was strange how the loud, jarring noise of the hammer was so comforting and peaceful to him, when you would think that it would create a larger problem. But hey, whatever works, works. Will was about to bring the hammer down in another hard hit when he saw, or rather heard something move behind him. From habit more than speculation, Will looked over to where his trusty donkey normally stood, but he knew of course that he would not find him standing there. There was no obvious source for the noise so Will kept pounding the heated metal, trying to ease his mind.  
  
Once again, there was a noise behind him, like boots on sand no...several pairs of boots on sand. He turned with the heavy hammer in his hand to face whatever intruders were plaguing him and bothering his work. Yet again, nothing was to be found. Against his better judgment, Will turned his back to the noise, placing the hammer again on the anvil and walking towards where his sword hung on the wall. Picking it up in his hand, he felt the familiar weight comforting and strong. Will listened intently and spun to face his attacker or attackers as the case may be. He brought his sword up into a defensive position, preparing his muscles for whatever fight might arise. There was a quick movement out of the corner of his eye but before Will could react, he felt a hard blow to the back of his head and the room spun before going completely dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review if you liked it, or if you didn't. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and I will give smores to the good reviewers. : D 


	2. Unpleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the umm...whatever else it is that I could lose my non-existent money over.  
  
A/N: Wow, haven't updated this story in a while. *Looks around sheepishly* I kind of got caught up in another one of my stories and well, everyone knows what happened. Hopefully I haven't lost any readers or lurkers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn light shone brightly on the ocean, lapping against the hull of the Black Pearl as it sailed into Port Royal. Well, it didn't sail directly into Port Royal, mind you, but rather to a more discrete and safer harbor. Jack would not risk his precious ship being discovered, as his own neck had been recently in the noose far more than he preferred. Breathing in the fresh morning salt air blowing on his face, Jack watched as the island of Jamaica became larger and larger in his view. Distracted momentarily, but senses still acutely aware of everything surrounding him, he heard heavy footsteps approach him from behind and turned to regard the newcomer.  
  
"Tell me again, Jack" Gibbs spoke to his captain and long time friend while warily gazing at the land becoming steadily closer to the ship. "why we be returnin' to Port Royal so soon after your last warm welcome. It don't seem ta be the brightes' thing ya ever did do." Gibbs reached down and took a quick swig of rum from the flask hanging around his neck, while turning back towards Jack. Jack simply grinned in response and turned around to face the view of Jamaica before speaking.  
  
"Because, Captain Jack Sparrow isn't one to welch on a bet. Besides, I think I have the better chances in this one, aye?" Jack drummed his fingers on the wood before him and made a slight change in the Pearl's course of direction. Gibbs took another quick swig of rum, such a healthy breakfast, before almost nervously giving Jack an answer.  
  
"Well, ta be fair, Jack...I wouldn't go callin' that a bet. More of a small guess that it wouldn't work out wit' Will and Elizabeth that happened to include a little bit o' money." Once again, Jack smiled largely as the salty ocean breeze blew his hair around his face and made his pace quicken.  
  
"Bet or no bet, there's still that minute amount o' money at stake that I intend to claim. So, I must be finding Will and Elizabeth, therefore, we must go visit Port Royal and me starched friend Norrington." There was a moment of silence before Jack heard the footsteps moving slowly away from him, preceded by a ragged sigh of concession. Jack was sure to have the absolute last statement in the conversation, so he was just had to comment to Gibbs before he was out of earshot.  
  
"And Captain Jack Sparrow never loses a bet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had barely risen in the sky by the time Jack had sauntered onto the streets of Port Royal, Jamaica. Everything looked exactly normal to him, well, except for the fact that there weren't any pirates sacking, pillaging or looting like the last time he had had the good fortune to visit. Jack smirked in memory of his barely escaping the hangman over a year ago as he stealthily made his way towards the blacksmith shop. He could only assume that wherever the happy couple's house was, it was near Will's work and passion. Too bad, thought Jack as he walked up to the door of the shop, Will would have made a damn descent pirate.  
  
Looking up at the sign over the door before entering, Jack saw that changes had indeed occurred in his sizable absence from Port Royal. The old wooden sign that used to say "J. Brown" was now proudly displaying the name "W. Turner" for everyone to see. Smiling inwardly at his own personal joke, Jack opened the door and stepped carefully inside. The shop would have been exactly how he remembered it, save the one incredibly drunken man, if everything had not been scattered around the floor and knocked off of the walls.  
  
Examining his surroundings, Jack saw the still smoldering fire and hammer resting on the anvil. Immediately Jack knew that something was awry, Will would never leave his tools out like that; he cared to much about the order of things in his shop. Looking down at the dirt floor, footprints could be seen everywhere. Not just one size or type of shoe either. Following the footsteps of the men who had occupied the room earlier, Jack deduced that it had been some sort of ambush. All the footprints led straight to one spot--the anvil and glowing coals in the fireplace. Stepping closer, he could see where a body had fallen and been dragged out of the room by the intruders. Without even thinking Jack knew that Will was in danger...and if Will was in danger then surely....  
  
Following the new train of thought, Jack ran out of the back door, following a small path to a little house not too many steps away. Seeing that the front door had been almost demolished, Jack pushed it aside with little effort. Glancing inside there were objects broken and fallen on the floor. Windows were shattered a rug or two was pulled up and a cabinet door was smashed. 'At least Elizabeth put up a good fight.' Jack thought while slowly walking to the next room, examining every bit of his surroundings.  
  
Leaning down slowly to pick up a broken picture of Will and Elizabeth, no doubt on their wedding day, Jack heard a small groan coming from the room to his left. Someone was alive. Running through the doorway and quickly searching the room, he found nothing but more broken and torn furniture and furnishings. But taking another look, he saw a slightly bloody white garment lying in a bundle on the floor. When he walked towards it, Jack heard more small groans and noises emanating from the shaking cloth.  
  
Turning over the small figure, Jack drew a sharp breath as he saw the face of the person who had put up such a good, strong fight. Elizabeth. The bottom and arms of her nightdress were ripped and torn with blood decorating it in several places. She had a bloody, split lip and a newly forming black eye. Jack reached down very carefully; afraid she might break, and lifted her into his arms. In response to this motion, Elizabeth moved her head weakly and regarded Jack with a despondent look.  
  
"Where's Will?" she mumbled tiredly through her split lip. "Where's Will?" Jack began walking out of her house, Elizabeth still in his arms as he looked down over her with concern.  
  
"Shhh....don't worry. I'll find Will, I promise. It'll all be all right, just rest. Shhh....just rest." Elizabeth wouldn't listen to his concerns, however, and held her head up, looking Jack in the eye. "Will...Will." she spoke softly before her head fell back down to Jack's shoulder and her breathing slowed to signify sleep.  
  
Jack just looked back down at her as he kicked the front door to the house open. "I promise." He repeated, holding her carefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know, short chapter. But considering what I've been doing on this story lately (nothing!) this is better. Oh well. Review Please! 


End file.
